The purpose of the proposed study is to evaluate the effect of calcitriol therapy on renal function. Renal function deterioration during vitamin D treatment has been based on observation of creatinine clearance. We propose that the observed decrease in creatinine clearance during calcitriol treatment is due to a decrease in the tubular secretion mechanism rather than a decrease in the glomerular filtration rate.